


Asami's Good Day

by Buddha1800



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha1800/pseuds/Buddha1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has a good day both at work and at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami's Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra

Today was a good day.

Asami stood in front of her full length mirror and thought about her day so far.

Future Industries was doing well. The recent launch of a redesigned Satomobile had spurred renewed interest in the company causing stock prices to jump.

Her charity had completed construction of an orphanage. She was very happy with the people that she hand-picked to oversee the project.

She had gone out to dinner with her friends and enjoyed every moment of it. Bolin told a hilarious story about Pabu running around on the set of a mover he was filming. Mako’s eyebrows were in a constant state of flux as he listened to his brother’s tale. 

Finally, there was Asami’s relationship with Korra. Just thinking of her girlfriend put a smile on her face. Even though they were both busy women they made time for each other. Sometimes that would mean Asami taking a long lunch break or Korra delegating some small tasks to others allowing her to be with Asami. 

Korra had just spent the last week in the Fire Nation helping with some issues regarding spirits. She was due home any moment, which is why Asami was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was trying to decide if she should change before Korra got home. Asami knew that her girlfriend would admire her looks regardless of what she was wearing, but she wanted to dress to impress.

Stepping out of her heels she released her hair from its ponytail and shook it out so it laid perfectly across her back and shoulders. Asami took a moment to check her makeup noticing her purple eyeshadow was still flawless and her mascara was precise. Her red lipstick was good as she had refreshed it after dinner. All that was left to ponder was whether to remain in her silk burgundy blouse and black pencil skirt or change into something more…

Before she could finish the thought she heard Korra calling out letting Asami know she was home.  
“I’m in the bedroom.” Asami responded.

She could hear Korra airbending herself through the mansion in order to get to the bedroom faster. She stood facing the door with her arms open. Within seconds Korra came through the door on a ball of air. She dismounted the airscooter and in two strides was in Asami’s open arms wrapping her own around the CEO. This was their ritual greeting after being apart for an extended period of time. They would each inhale deeply to take in the scent of the other and when they exhaled they would greet each other. 

The one that had been left waiting would say, “I missed you.”  
The one that returned would say, “I’m home.”  
Asami pulled back to look at her girlfriend. The Avatar, the most powerful being in two worlds, looked back at Asami with pure adoration and love written on her face. That crooked smile and those piercing baby blue eyes always put butterflies in the engineer’s stomach. She let her hands glide over Korra’s shoulders and arms not only to feel for new scars but to also revel in the woman’s muscular physique. Korra’s muscles rippled beneath her dark toned skin always ready to spring into action. The muscles coupled with the heat radiating from Korra had Asami’s eyelids drooping and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

Korra, being ever attentive, noticed the engineer’s mood and wanted to take advantage. She moved close and whispered into Asami’s ear, “Don’t move.” Asami stilled her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. To her delight Korra began kissing her along her jaw and neck. Each kiss leaving a searing sensation on Asami’s skin and would eventually reduce the CEO to a puddle of goo should they continue for too long. Meanwhile Korra’s hands were pulling the blouse loose from being tucked into the skirt and the buttons were popped loose one at a time. Once all of the buttons were undone Korra pulled the two sides of the blouse open and lightly grazed the back of her hand against Asami’s abdomen. Feeling the juxtaposition of the cool air on her front and the warm hand on her stomach forced a moan from her throat and her head to fall back.

Korra moved her hands to Asami’s sides just above the waistband of the skirt. Rough hands ghosted along smooth porcelain skin as they moved up Asami’s body to her shoulders leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

The CEO was quickly losing control of her faculties. Her lover’s mouth was kissing, licking, and nipping at her throat and collarbone and those amazing hands were working their magic too. The heat in her core was building to critical levels and all she could do was whimper. Suddenly there was a loss of contact and her eyes snapped open looking for the cause. 

Korra had taken a step back and was removing her shirt. Her gorgeous eyes were locked on Asami as she removed the material from her body. Inch by glorious inch of brown skin stretched over taut abs was revealed. Once the shirt was removed Korra worked to remove her chest bindings. Asami was in a daze waiting for the heavy orbs to finally be released. Korra then kicked off her boots and removed her pants and underwear. Asami thought Korra’s body was a finely crafted work of art. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch, but before she could move properly Korra turned Asami around to face the mirror again. 

Korra stepped behind the engineer and slowly guided the silk blouse down her arms allowing her fingertips to run the length of Asami’s arms. Once the blouse was gone the tan beauty unhooked the CEO’s bra and guided it away. Soft and gentle kisses were laid along Asami’s bare shoulders and the back of her neck. The woman wasn’t sure how she was still standing considering the weakness in her knees, but falling was not an option if it meant the loss of those kisses. All she could do was grab Korra’s forearms and hold tight while wonderfully rough hands wandered over her upper body. They grabbed, squeezed, and gently pinched all of Asami’s sensitive spots. Again the CEO was reduced to whimpers and moans while her body reacted to Korra’s ministrations. There were even quiet whispers of just how beautiful the engineer was.

Asami’s stomach trembled with excitement, her nipples were hardened points, and her core was dripping with desire. Just as she was beginning to squirm in her lover’s arms the kisses moved down her back in a zigzag pattern covering her whole back. Those magnificent hands teased around the skirt’s waistband for a moment before unhooking the fasteners and guiding it to the floor. 

Asami was losing all sense of time and space. The room had completely disappeared and the only thing that remained was Korra’s touch. Right now that touch was massaging her legs while her mouth had resumed nipping and kissing only this time the target was her backside and upper thighs. 

“Korra. Korra...please.” The engineer’s heavy panting was getting in the way of trying to talk.  
“Talk to me love.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s leg.  
“Oh spirits…” was the only reply.

Korra moved to Asami’s front and crouched before the raven beauty. She slipped her thumbs between alabaster skin and soft fabric. Slowly, carefully she peeled the fabric away from the treasure she sought. The engineer looked down just as her girlfriend looked up. Korra’s normally bright blue eyes were dark and full of desire.

With their eyes locked together Asami felt Korra place her hands firmly on the CEO’s hips. Korra leaned forward and began kissing and licking along the juncture between Asami’s legs and hips. After a few well placed kisses Korra placed her face into the black curly mass of Asami’s front. Asami was doing her best to keep her composure when she felt something warm and wet touch her throbbing pearl. 

“Ahhhhh!” Asami fell forward bracing herself on Korra’s shoulders.  
“I got you baby.” Korra moved her hands to just below Asami’s bottom and on one swift motion stood up picking the engineer up in the process. Instinctively the raven beauty wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist. She grabbed a handful of chestnut hair and pulled making Korra’s head tilt back. Asami grabbed her chin with the other hand and brought her lips down on her girlfriend. She kissed Korra deeply trying to infuse all of the love she was feeling with each movement of her mouth. The slow burn in her core that Korra started earlier was building to epic proportions. 

Korra walked to the bed and sat down still holding Asami closely. She scooted back and settled with her back against the headboard. The pair continued to kiss passionately. Korra ran her fingernails up and down Asami’s back. The engineer threw her head back and cried out. Her skin was hypersensitive to every touch and her lover knew it. Korra began to blow cool air on the now very warm skin then place her hot mouth over the same spot.  
Asami’s hips where moving of their own accord seeking friction. She was on her knees and rubbing desperately against any part of Korra she could reach. Her lover took control of her hips and guided them down. The raven beauty felt Korra’s hand between her legs and fingers slide into her slick folds.

“Korra…” Asami panted.  
“I’m right here love.” Korra answered then placed her mouth over Asami’s pert nipple.  
“Ahhh. Ohhh. Don’t stop.” That wonderful burning in Asami’s core was spreading throughout her body. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer, but she needed this more than anything right now. One hand was still holding Korra’s hair and she used this to keep her lover’s mouth on her breast. The other hand grabbed the headboard and held on for dear life. Korra’s incredible, marvelous, unbelieveable fingers were touching her in all of the right places as they moved in and out of her opening.

Asami was chanting Korra’s name, but she didn’t know if she was making any audible noise because all she could hear was her heart thundering in her ears. The burn transformed into a white hot explosion that rippled through every nerve in her body. She clamped onto Korra’s fingers and her hips bucked uncontrollably. Korra held her tight while her body vibrated with ecstasy.

Seconds seemed to last for hours while Asami lost herself in the euphoria of the moment. As her body calmed down and her breath returned to normal she released her grip on the headboard and Korra’s hair. Looking into the depths of Korra’s brilliant eyes Asami knew she was loved and cherished. 

“I love you.” Asami said as she sweetly kissed her girlfriend.  
“I love you too.”

The women readjusted their positions and Asami snuggled close to Korra’s body. The last thought on her mind as she succumbed to fatigue was that today was a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fiction. Please post a review and let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
